Story About Us
by dthaa94
Summary: Boyslove / yaoi / Kookmin / vmin / jimin / taehyung / jungkook


Vmin Kookmin fanfiction

dthaa94

Boyslove

Yaoi

No bash no plagiat

Happy reading

Dinginnya udara sore itu tak sedikitpun membuat namja cantik dengan hoodie abu abu itu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk sekedar masuk kedalam cafe yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini .

Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam kantong hoodie , uap dingin keluar dari bibir tipisnya setiap kali namja cantik dengan surai pink itu menghembuskan nafasnya .

Diliriknya kembali jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya , hampir setengah jam dirinya duduk dihalte namun yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang .

" lima menit lagi , jika dia tidak datang aku akan pulang " Namja itu meniup-niup tangannya berkali-kali dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mencoba memperkecil rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk.

Sepertinya Tuhan mendengar doa namja itu , setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya sebuah mobil Hyundai Kia berhenti tepat didepannya , kaca jendela perlahan turun memperlihatkan seorang namja dengan kaca hitam yang menghiasi wajah tampannya .

" Jimin~ah masuklah " ajak namja itu dari dalam mobil sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat jendela mobil .

Setelah masuk kedalam dan menutup pintunya, Lelaki itu kembali menjalankan mobilnya .

" aku terlambat heum ?? " tanya namja itu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya karena dirinya lebih fokus kearah jalanan Kota Seoul yang lumayan padat sore itu . Merasa tak ada jawaban namja manis itu , si pengemudi melirik kearah spion , kekehan pelan keluar dari bibirnya ketika matanya menangkap bayangan 'kekasihnya' yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya , diacak pelan surai pink itu dengan sebelah tangannya , jika saja dirinya tidak sedang mengemudi sudah dipastikan bibir itu pasti tidak akan selamat .

" aku minta maaf Jimin tapi sungguh aku tidak berniat membuatmu menunggu , Jungkook tiba tiba saja masuk keruanganku dan- "

" apa yang dilakukannya Tae ? Apa dia ?" Potong Jimin cepat , digigitnya bibir bawahnya , perasaan cemas tiba tiba saja menghampirinya .

Taehyung tersenyum tipis , berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya lewat senyumannya , beruntung saat ini traffic light menunjukkan warna merah sehingga tangannya bisa menarik Jimin kedalam pelukannya .

" tidak ada apapun Jimin " dikecupnya kening kekasihnya lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya .

Jimin melirik kearah Taehyung yang tengah fokus menyetir , senyuman serta sentuhan Taehyung memang selalu bisa menenangkannya .

Merasa diperhatikan Taehyung menoleh kearah kekasihnya kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya , menggoda kekasih manisnya sehingga menciptakan seemburat merah muda dikedua belah pipi gembil Jimin .

Taehyung meraih tangan Jimin dan menautkan jemari mereka , sesekali melirik kearah kekasihnya disela sela dirinya menyetir

" kita mau kemana ?" Jimin menatap Taehyung , yang ditatap hanya menggidikkan bahunya disertai senyum misterius .

Mobil hitam metalic itu berhenti di sebuah pantai ,

" maaf aku hanya bisa mengajakmu ketempat ini " Taehyung menarik Jimin agar duduk di sampingnya menghadap pantai dari atas kap mobil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah keduanya . Terlihat beberapa pasangan yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka sedang melakukan hal yang sama .

Jimin menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang kekasihnya merasakan detak yang sama seperti detak jantungnya .

Taehyung melepas jas kerjanya lalu memakaikannya ketubuh Jimin ketika dirasakannya Udara dingin mulai berhembus

" kau akan kedinginan Tae " tolak Jimin ketika Taehyung melepas jas kerjanya dan hanya menyisakan kemeja putih yang melekat ditubuhnya .

" cukup dengan memelukmu seperti ini aku tidak akan merasa kedinginan " dipeluknya erat tubuh Jimin dari belakang sementara tangan mereka tetap bertautan . Lama keduanya terdiam menikmati saat saat berdua seperti ini . Kesempatan langka yang sangat sulit mereka dapatkan jadi keduanya tak akan pernah menyianyiakannya .

Getaran ponsel di saku hoodie Jimin memaksa namja cantik itu untuk melepaskan tautan tangan mereka .

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya saat matanya tanpa sengaja menatap layar ponsel kekasihnya .

Jimin menatap Taehyung , meminta ijin untuk menerima panggilan tersebut , meski berat hati namja tampan itu tetap menganggukkan kepalanya .

" Yeoboseyo "

" aku ? Aku sedang diluar "

" Mwo diapartemen ? Baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang " Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya kesal, dan mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan rasa tak nyaman yang tiba tiba menggerogoti dadanya .

" umm ne . Saranghae " telepon ditutup , Jimin menatap kearah Taehyung yang masih memalingkan wajahnya , namja manis itu tahu saat ini kekasihnya pasti sedang kesal .

" Tae "

" ayo pulang " Taehyung membantu Jimin turun dari kap mobil , mengitari mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuk namja manis itu . Jimin menahan tangan Taehyung yang akan membukakan pintu untuknya dan maju selangkah mempersempit jarak hingga kini keduanya berdiri berhadapan .

Cup

Satu kecupan mendarat dibibir Taehyung , ciuman singkat namun penuh perasaan yang mampu membuat suasana hati Taehyung kembali membaik .

" Aku lebih mencintaimu Tae "!bisiknya sebelum Taehyung menarik tengkuknya mengajaknya untuk kembali berciuman . Tangan Jimin terangkat naik dan mengalungkannya dileher Taehyung , memperdalam ciuman mereka saat Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya main main meminta akses lebih untuk mengabsen setiap inci bibir Jimin . Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena detik berikutnya Taehyung melepaskan pagutannya dan mencium kening Jimin lama . Membisikkan kata cinta yang selalu ia ucapkan untuk kekasih tercintanya disetiap hembusan nafasnya .

Mereka berdua sampai di depan gedung apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggal Jimin selama ini . Taehyung melepas tautan tangan mereka serta seatbelt yang terpasang ditubuh Jimin namun saat ia memiringkan tubuhnya Jimin menarik kepalanya dan menciumnya lagi .

" masuklah " Taehyung mengacak pelan rambut Jimin lalu melambaikan tangan saat mobil yang dikendarainya meninggalkan kawasan apartemen itu .

Begitu Jimin sampai di lantai dua tepat didepan pintu kamarnya sudah berdiri namja berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam serta sepatu pantofel yang senada dengan warna celananya tengah berdiri didepan pintu dengan kedua tangan masuk kedalam saku celana .

Jimin berjalan mendekat , namja itu segera menoleh ketika mendengar derap langkah yang mendekat kearahnya .

Tersenyum manis , namja tampan itu merentangkan tangannya bersiap menerima pelukan dari namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu .

" maaf Jungkook~ah aku tadi ada urusan diluar " ditekannya password apartemennya , setelah pintu terbuka keduanya segera masuk kedalam .

" kau sudah makan ? " Jungkook mengganggukkan kepalanya lalu menepuk pahanya , Jimin yang mengerti segera mendekat lalu duduk dipangkuan Jungkook .

" aku merindukanmu " Jimin mendongak, menatap wajah Jungkook yang tersenyum menatapnya. Ia menelan ludah. Masih mengunci bibirnya walaupun ia tahu Jungkook tak membutuhkan jawaban atas ucapannya tadi .

Ada sepercik rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya saat lengan Jungkook melingkari pinggangnya lebih erat .

Dinaikkannya dagu Jimin untuk kembali menatapnya , Jungkook mengunci bibir Jimin dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya lembut seakan ingin menunjukan seluruh perasaan yang dimiliki nya kepadanya meski tak mendapat balasan dari lawannya .

Jimin menangis dalam hati ketika yang dirasakannya hanya ciuman yang datar dan hambar sangat berbeda dengan yang dirasakannya ketika bersama Taehyung .

" aku mencintaimu Jimin . Sangat " ucap Jungkook ketika dirinya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka . Kedua matanya tersenyum ketika menatap mata tunangannya .

Jimin hanya diam , tidak seperti biasanya dia pasti akan merona setiap kali kata kata itu keluar dari kedua belah bibir Jungkook namun kali ini berbeda dan Jimin sangat tahu alasan dibalik sikapnya saat ini karena ia mencintai orang lain . Dan orang itu adalah Taehyung , rekan kerja tunangannya sekaligus teman sekelasnya semasa sekolah menengah

" mianhae Jungkook , jeongmal mianhae "

 ** _END_**

 ** _ff yg disini semua pernah di pub di wattpadku yaa_**

 ** _@dthaa94_**


End file.
